First Date
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: Pina is in love with Lelei. She asked her for a date, and she agrees. During the date, two couples spend their lovely night at the same time. But will Pina confess her feelings to Lelei? My first Gate story, and is an Romance AU (Lelei is a bit older in this story). Rated T for intimate parts. Includes a romantic song (I DON'T OWN). The second of a planned Romance Anthology series.


**A/N: This is my first Gate story, is a one-shot, and takes place in an AU. It focuses on one of my fav anime ships, Pina x Lelei, although there hasn't been any stories with this pairing (hoping this would be the first), and is like my other SAO fanfic with Sinon x Leafa, First Love, but will be longer. It focuses on the relationship mainly between Pina and Lelei (I still do respect pairings with Itami too, but at least I'm trying to make an effort to create this ship), and would meanwhile also feature coinciding relationships like Rory x Tuka Luna, and Shino x Hamilton, at the same time.** **Elements featured include romance, a bit of drama, and yuri, and this fanfic is mostly a date story. Ignores some events from the anime and manga.** **Rated T (for intimate parts, I respect LGBT, don't judge me). My working title is The Knight and the Sorceress. Enjoy! I don't own ANYTHING, even the song Kissing a Fool. The second installment of my planned Romance Anthology anime one-shot series, after First Love. Enjoy! Again, I don't own anything. (I make a cameo in this story.)**

 **P.S.: For those of you who are wondering, Lelei's age in this story is a couple years older close to Pina's age, different from the anime and manga. Sorry for the mistake.**

 **First Date  
** **A romantic one-shot written by Christopher Spielberg**

It was beginning to be a splendid evening.

Pina Co Lada, the Crown Princess of the Special Region Empire, was starting to get dressed and prepared for her first date, on the top of the Italica palace.

Truthfully, it was in fact that Pina was in love with Lelei La Lalena.

* * *

 **Earlier that day...**

That morning, after she was getting ready for the day in the Italica palace, and decided to take a stroll around.

In secret, Pina had been thinking of having a date for the evening with Lelei since she was starting to fall in love with her. But earlier that day, she was a little afraid at the thought that she might deny.

That's when she saw Lelei, who was hanging out with Rory Mercury, Tuka Luna Marceau, Shino Kuribayashi in Italica for a bit. After a moment of hesitation in her thought, she decided to go and ask.

As Pina comes over, Lelei said, "Hello, ma'am. How was your morning going so far?", as the three start walking together.

"Doing great as usual.", Pina answered, thinking to herself as she tries her best to ask, "Lelei, I have been wanting to tell you...", as she stopped walking.

Lelei asks as she, Rory, Tuka Luna and Shino stop too, "What is it? Is there something wrong with the Empire? A war going on?"

"Yes, Pina. Because if there is, Itami and the others can help take care of the problem.", Shino braved, cracking her knuckles.

The young sorceress says, "Yes, what's your question? We're okay to hear."

Pina blushed red, thinking to herself, _"_ _Oh, I can't believe I'm going to say this."_ , before she braced herself for the inevitable, saying;

"Would you mind if you and I have a date tonight?"

This surprises both Lelei, Rory, Tuka Luna and Shino, as Pina anxiously worries for Lelei's answer to her request, closing her eyes.

She thinks to herself, worrying, _"Oh no, I said it. Is she going to reject on me? I've never been in love with anyone before! I'm worried that she's going to decline, maybe she's in love with someone else, maybe she-"_

"Sure. Why not?"

Pina opens her eyes and was more surprised to hear this, as her and Lelei's eyes met, the latter's voice who said this answer.

The crown princess asks, "What?", still surprised.

"I said sure. I do want to have a date with you. Never had one before, honestly. Itami didn't ask me yet, so it's fine with me.", the sorceress calmly stated.

The red-haired girl unsurely asked, "Are you sure? No, wait-"

"Oh, of course she's sure.", smugged Shino, feeling confident for Pina and Lelei, "You two look great together for your first date."

Rory and Tuka Luna react, "Ooh! Lovebirds!", making Pina blush more, and the two then comforted both, "Anyway, you'll both be fine.", as Shino pushes Lelei close to Pina, the two facing each other.

Looking at each other at how beautiful they are, they both blush a bit red, and giggle a tiny bit.

"Thank you for asking.", Lelei gladly smiled.

Pina smiles, "Uh...well, I'm- I'm glad to hear it."

The two start to go closer and closer, to the point that their lips were about to touch one another...

"Where will the date be at?", Lelei suddenly questioned, pulling out.

The princess said, " Oh, it's...at the top of the Italica palace."

"What time?"

"Almost sunset. Before night."

"Okay. I'll dress perfectly for the date tonight."

"Got it. I'll wait for you.", Pina winked, which makes Lelei blush too, before going off for her duties as Crown Princess, thinking, _"I finally did it. I finally have my first date."_

Shino smirked as she, Rory, Tuka Luna and her friend watch Pina go back to the Italica palace, "My, my. She's gotten under your skin, don't you think? After all, Hamilton got under my skin too."

"Somehow, yes. I got this feeling that I'm starting to fall for her.", told the blue-haired girl, touching her head, "I also didn't know you're in a relationship with Hamilton."

The female soldier truly admits, "Can't argue with that. I've already arranged a date with her in a restaurant here tonight too. My type, my girl. Itami is in a relationship with Mari anyway."

"A picnic. Tonight. Two of us. We're both in love, actually.", Rory and Tuka Luna confessed.

Lelei was quiet for a moment, saying, "Those were romantic movie title puns you guys just said."

"Wait, are you kidding me? Is this a joke?", argued Shino, as Lelei smiled and both Rory and Tuka Luna giggled.

* * *

On that evening, Pina was pacing a bit in the palace as she waits for Lelei to come at the door. She was growing worried that she might not make it, although she had been ready for her date.

Pina was wearing an elegant masculine gown with the color red. She had golden earrings on, her hair was still in a ponytail, and yet, she seems to be more of a prince than a princess when it comes to dates for a couple reasons.

Knocks were heard on the door, and the palace open the door, which made Pina's heart skip a beat.

It was Lelei, who looked more beautiful than Pina could ever imagine. She wore a beautiful blue dress, and dons a princess-like crown on the top. She still had her trusty staff though, since she is a sorceress.

"Wow...Lelei. You look...", Pina astonished.

Lelei interrupts, "...like a princess? Well, I'm a sorceress more of a princess. Shino had the urge to place a lovely crown on my head, but it's okay-"

"No...you look...beautiful.", the crown princess (or as I may call it, prince), corrected, as she offered her hand to Lelei, the other doing so as they went up the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile at a restaurant in Italica, at the same time as Pina and Lelei, Shino had reserved for both her and Hamilton, as the sergeant was attempting to wait patiently for her girlfriend to show up.

After a few short moments, Shino growled quietly, "Come on. It's already been five minutes and she didn't show up."

"She will, darling.", I said, as the waiter in the restaurant (cameo), giving someone else their order. "No need to be rude, but your temper has issues at times. She's one of the Rose Knights after all. I'll bring you good luck too."

Shino replied, "Gee, uh...thanks?"

The door opens as Shino looks over to see Hamilton Uno Ror finally arriving just in time.

"There she is. Have fun together.", I smiled to Shino, as I continue serving customers.

The female soldier smiled at the knight, "Good to see you again."

"Sorry I was so late. Bozes, Panache and Beefeater were getting me ready for so long...", blushed Hamilton.

Shino quickly apologized, "I know, I know. It happens to everyone.", as her girlfriend sat down on the other side of their table, "You know that I love you, right?"

"Yes. I love you too.", Hamilton happily giggled, "So, what are you thinking of eating?"

The sergeant sarcastically jokes, "Basically I'm an alcoholic, but I do like some roast beef for both of us.", her girlfriend nodding as I, the waiter, come over to their table, "Waiter, we are ready to take our order now."

* * *

Lastly amidst the simultaneous dates, in an open field near Italica at the same time as both couples, Rory and Tuka Luna were having a beautiful picnic together as their date, watching as the sun begins to set down.

"Watching the sun set every day is the most majestic thing I have seen, Rory. The dusk and dawn taught me a lot of things.", Tuka Luna said, with sandwiches and their drinks set on the blanket, basket and all, eating and drinking peacefully.

Rory smiled and answered, "You know, Tuka Luna, every sunset is a perfect ending, and every sunrise is a new beginning. Every ending always has a new beginning."

"And all the stars in the sky at night...they represent that they're lights in the darkness, and they will follow Heaven and Earth, wherever they go.", Tuka charmed as she rests her head on Rory's lap, pulling out her harp and strumming a harmonic tune.

The black-haired demigoddess smirked, "Is that so? Well, you are my star. An elven star.", caressing Tuka's hair.

The blonde high elf giggled, "And you are too. An eternal star.", as she and Rory both giggled, their eyes meeting. The two girls then leaned in and kissed romantically...

* * *

Back at the Italica palace, Pina and Lelei finally reach the top, where the servants have already set up a lovely dinner for them, which was turkey, completed with a couple candles.

"You go first, Lelei.", Pina said, the other nodding as she took the left seat, while the knightly crown princess sits on the other right.

Lelei sweetly said, "By the way, ma'am...thank you again for asking me to have a date with you.", as the two began eating.

"Don't mention it.", Pina replies, eating a bit, before adding, "You know...truly, I never had a date before in my life."

The sorceress questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Actually, I've never been in love with anyone before. This is actually my first date. I may be the crown princess, but...every morning I wake up on my bed, no one is by my side. Although I'm doing my best as a Rose Knight, I been dreaming of having a lover to be with. If only there was someone who will be there for me, and I'll be there for that someone. To be precise, I think I'm in love with you...", confessed Pina, appalling Lelei.

The crown princess had just told her feelings to the sorceress. And yet, she still worried about how Lelei would react...

"I'll be that someone."

"Huh...?", staggered Pina mildly, hearing Lelei's apprise.

The blue-haired girl said, "Honestly, I have fallen in love with you too. You're a rose knight in shining armor. You have the sword, and I have the staff."

"Our friends were right. We do look great together. As a couple.", Pina said, confiding herself at last, as the two then watch the sunset sinking from the horizon.

Lelei gladly remarked, "I'm glad Shino and Hamilton, and Rory and Tuka are having dates of their own as well. How can this night get anymore romantic than- Mmph!"

Pina had turned Lelei to face her, and kissed in the light of the sunset. Lelei was startled by this sudden kiss, as she chose to go with the flow as she deepens the kiss.

They were both happy to be in love with each other, for their first date. But it was not over yet.

* * *

At the restaurant with Shino and Hamilton, the two had already finished eating their dinner, while the rose knight helped Shino pay for it.

"Did you have a nice dinner with me?", Shino asked her girlfriend.

Hamilton chuckles, "Yes, Shino. This is actually the first time ever that I got to spend time with you."

"Really? It's sunset, maybe we can go out and watch the stars, by any chance?", the female soldier requested.

The brown-haired girl answered, "I really want to see the stars with you."

"See? What did I tell you?", I interfered politely, serving customers their orders, "Told you it'll work."

Shino nods, "Thank you, waiter. We best be going.", as she and Hamilton start getting ready to leave the restaurant.

* * *

At the Italica palace, Pina and Lelei's lips finally part as their eyes meet, red and blue eyes admiring one another's, while the sunset was shrinking into the horizon, orange becoming a tint of red.

"You're more beautiful and powerful than any other girl I've met...", the crown princess stated as she touches Lelei's cheek, the latter liking her touch, allowing her to touch her cheek longer.

The sorceress retold, "And you're the most courageous and charming I've ever seen...", the two smiling and giggling.

"Uh, Lelei, I've been thinking about a romantic song that Itami told me one time. It's by this guy named George Michael.", mentioned Pina, about the legendary (but sadly dead, RIP) singer, George Michael.

Lelei said, "Yeah. Shino, Itami and Mari told us some songs from their world. What song is it?"

"I believe it's called Kissing A Fool. A serenade that Itami sang lyrics or whatever, but it's lovely."

"I never heard it before. Would you mind if you sing it to me?"

"I've been thinking about it. Maybe I can save you a dance?", Pina blushingly offered her hand to Lelei's.

The other supposed, "I suppose so. I never danced before though."

"Then dance with me.", tearfully smiled Pina, as Lelei, whose tears are falling down her face, smiled and agreed without a word.

Pina began humming the melody of the song she learnt from Itami while she and Lelei were swaying and dancing slowly, as she started singing.

 _You are far...when I could have been your star...you listened to people...who scared you to death and from my heart,  
Strange that you were strong enough...to even make a start...to never find...piece of mind...till you listen to your heart,  
People...you can never change the way they feel...better let them do just what they will...for they will...if you let them steal your heart from you,  
People...will always make a lover feel a fool...but you knew I loved you...we could have shown them all...we should have seen love through..._

During the song, Lelei felt so fluttered as she rested in Pina's arms while they continue dancing, not wanting this moment to last.

 _Fooled me with the tears in your eyes...covered me in kisses and lies...so goodbye...but please don't...take my heart...  
_ _You are far...I'm never gonna be your star...I'll pick up the pieces...and mend my heart...  
Maybe I'll be strong enough...I don't where to start...but I'll never find...piece of mind...while I listen to my heart,_  
 _People...you can never change the way they feel...better let them do just what they will...for they will...if you let them steal your heart...  
_ _And people..._ _will always make a lover feel a fool...but you knew I loved you...we could have shown them all...la la la da da da..._

The sky was starting to turn dark and nightly, stars appearing as the two slowly waltz to the song, both Pina and Lelei enjoying their first date together.

 _But remember this, every other kiss, that you ever give, long as we both live, when you need the hand of another man, one you really can surrender with,  
_ _I will wait for you like I always do, there's something there...that can't compare...with any other...  
_ _You are far...when I could have been your star...you listened to people...who scared you to death and from my heart,  
_ _Strange that you were strong enough...to think you loved me too...I guess you were kissing a fool...  
_ _You must have...been kissing...a fool..._

After singing this song to her, Pina brings her lips closer to Lelei's as the two passionately kiss for several moments, before they embrace each other lovingly, and just before the lovely sorceress suddenly said...

"I love you."

The rose knight was surprised once more by this, and goes it alone by confessing...

"I love you too."

Pina and Lelei continue embracing each other tightly to show how much they are in love with longing passion, crying suddenly as a sign that they are happy together.

Lelei requested, "Make love to me..."

"We will. Let's make love, love.", handsomely said Pina, who carries her bridal-style as they go back inside the palace.

* * *

At the same time, Shino and Hamilton were leaving Italica to watch the stars together, but on the way they hear Rory and Tuka Luna making moaning and screaming noises inside an inn from the town, startling the two.

"Are those two alright? It sounds like if they're in danger.", Hamilton shivered.

Shino told, "Nah, they'll be fine. But at least they're not doing public indecency."

"Hey!", argued the rose knight at the soldier for mentioning the crime.

The sergeant said in the middle of giggling, "What, I was just kidding.", laughing as her girlfriend joined in. The two hugged as the two fall on the grass, enjoying the lovely night and the shining stars in the night sky.

"You really are beautiful, actually.", admitted Hamilton.

Shino smugs, "Well, you're just as beautiful as the stars above, my love. I suppose you're a page for Pina. Well I must say, being a page is a perfect love letter.", purring intimately.

"Oh, Shino! Your jokes are so hilarious!", chortled her girlfriend.

The soldier made a joke, "What? You once told me you were the 3rd most attractive girl, I think you're the perfect wife material for me."

"Stop i-it!", Hamilton pleads happily as she continued laughing, "You're making me laugh!"

The army girl tenderly commented, "The jade in your eyes must be a million to me.", Hamilton happily dying of laughter.

"Okay, okay. You're so funny, what can get even better?", the young rose knight dreamt.

Shino suggested, "As a matter of fact...maybe this will make it better.", immediately coming close to Hamilton...

...and the two girls, for the third time of the date night, kiss.

This time, their tears mix, and their longing to be in love together was underway. Shino began to be assertive as she and Hamilton continue making out...

* * *

In the palace, Pina and Lelei have arrived at the former princess's bedroom, as Pina placed Lelei on the bed. Pina came on the bed and laid on top of Lelei, facing her again.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, your majesty?", the sorceress calmly asked.

The crown princess panted, "I'm okay, but before we start, are you willing to be...my girlfriend. Promise to be with me, together until we die?"

This gave a moment for Lelei to think. Truly, Itami is already in a relationship with Mari, and she felt heartbroken. This choice was up to Lelei, if she should be in a new relationship with her, or with someone else.

After several moments, the blue-haired girl gave her decision...

"I promise. I will be your girlfriend."

The red-haired knight was so glad to hear it, that she then kissed Lelei, the two intensely make out with Pina being assertive in an erotic manner, stripping off their outfits and started making love together, moaning and enjoying every moment...

* * *

It was morning.

The sun rose after that night, birds were heard tweeting, and the sun shined perfectly.

First, Shino and Hamilton slept on the same spot they stayed on last night near Italica, embracing each other as they kept sleeping.

Also, Rory and Tuka Luna were in their room in the inn, embracing together romantically, the two waking up, smiling, and kissing.

And finally, in the palace, Pina and Lelei were peacefully asleep, embracing each other on the bed. Pina woke up first, looking down at her now-girlfriend in her cute slumber.

"Wake up, lover.", quietly sweetened Pina.

Lelei slowly woke up cutely, saying, "What time is it?"

"It's morning...and the start of our new love.", courageously said Pina, as she and Lelei smiled and passionately kiss one more time.

The two were glad that their _first date_ was successful.

It was, after all, a splendid evening.


End file.
